


Dark Soul

by RinChang



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Magic, Necromancy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChang/pseuds/RinChang
Summary: Inna is a necromancer who is in training with his master in Niflheim, were they are for about 5 years. Until the Emperor give the order for Kris (Inna's mater) to infiltrate in Insomnia to know about king's plans.That mission changed everything because eventually she meet her soulmate, but he his to afraid of her to say anything.Prompto Soulmate AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My native language isn't English, so if you find any mistakes you're free to tell me so I can correct them.
> 
> Hope you like the first chapter. Good reading. And thank you for reading.

“My master always told me to be careful with everyone. To never trust anyone. Even if he never told me that I would do that. People are way too dangerous and can take advantage of us, especially of necromancers. They usually like to blame us for things we had never done, or to use our powers for their own sake. And then, they judge us and get away from us.”

It was a day like other one, where Inna and her master Kris were going to meet the emperor of Niflheim Iedolas Aldercapt, with the chancellor Ardyn Izunia. Whenever Inna meets the chancellor she stayed curious about his aura, since even to her, a beginner necromancer, she could see that even though he was human there was something strange, like he was death. But every time she asked her master about that he says “With time you’ll know. For now, is better for you to say in ignorance”.

Since it was an advice from her master she heard him without more argument, no matter how much she wanted to refute.

Firstly they met with the chancellor who Inna never talked to. It was always her master who talked like communication between Inna and Ardyn was unnecessary, what was true.

“So, how is our dear Inna going?” asked the chancellor in his normal tone.

“As you can see chancellor, she’s fine.” Replied Kris dryly.

“Don’t be so protector Christopher.” Requested the chancellor. “And why are you calling me like that? We know each other for so long”. “I’m like this. I thought if I called you like that you’d leave me and my disciple alone and you’d stop calling me Christopher.” Said Kris dryly again, but this time with a fake smile. “But if she doesn’t want me to talk to her, she can say it.” Refuted the chancellor. “Even if she wanted to do that she couldn’t ‘cause you’re still higher in the hierarchy, even if she’s under my protection. She must respect you even if she doesn’t want to.” Said Kris.

“But sooner or later she will start to go on missions and she has to talk…” started the chancellor.

“Yes. Talk with me.” Interrupted Kris. “I’m the one who’s going to decide in which missions she goes.”

Every time those two met Inna was always surprised by their argues. Since they don’t leave any space to other options, what proves how well they knew each other, as well as living for a long time. Their argues could have taken more time, but there was a guard who wanted to stop them, because the emperor was finally going to receive them, but couldn’t do it because he was afraid of what was going to happen if he does it.

Inna noticed the poor man, so she caught a bit of the sleeve of her master’s coat and when she finally had his attention said “Master. I think the emperor will see us now.”

“And finally, I could hear her lovely voice.” The chancellor teased Kris just to see his angry face, but the last one sent him a mortifying look. “Don’t be so angry or else will make you ill.”

“Put up with you and Crono is what makes me sick.” Kris said with a killing look, but after that took a deep breath. “But Inna’s right. Let’s leave this and get in.”

Inna wanted to laugh from what her master said, but she didn’t, because she wanted to keep her composure that almost fell when she saw the choking face of the chancellor.

I was noticeable that Inna’s master wanted to get rid of him, because after Inna said that he entered the room where the emperor was, without noticing Inna wasn’t following him. Inna was left alone with the chancellor that commented “He was always protective, but with you he’s even more.”

“Really? Why?” she wondered.

“Who knows. I thought you didn’t talk with me.” He observed.

“It wasn’t like I didn’t want to. My master never let me to.”

“Then we need to take a chance when he goes ahead. Don’t you think?”

But before Inna could say anything they heard Kris interrogating “Inna, where are you?”

“On my way master.” Replied Inna following her master’s steps.

The chancellor followed her placing a hand on her back, just to tease Kris even more. Inna didn’t mind his behavior, but her master mind and when he saw them so close, he sent another mortifying look and ordered “Take immediately your dirty hands of my disciple.”

Ardyn didn’t want to start arguing again with Kris in the presence of the emperor, so he did as he told, but not without sending him a smile. That way Inna has come back to her place beside her master, just in time to hear Kris “I’m going to kill him.”

“But master you can’t do that.” Said Inna looking at him.

“Why do you say that?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“ ’cause he’s your best friend.” He couldn’t deny it so Inna continued. “See? I told you.”

“What were you talking about with him?” to not give reason to her he ran from that conversation.

“Nothing much.” She replied not minding the change of subject.

“Inna…” Kris was running out of patience with whoever tried to tease him, or didn’t give him the answers he wanted.

Since Inna didn’t want her master to get angrier she done what he wanted “He just said that you are to protective and you’re even more with him. I was curious why.”

“And what he said about it?” Kris was already preparing himself for the worst and thinking in what kind of death he would give to Ardyn.

“He didn’t say anything!” she answered relieving Kris of his thoughts and smiled.

They could have continued their talk if it wasn’t for the emperor. He was already tired of being ignored from the people he called. So he cleared his throat and said “Please resolve your problems outside or later Kris and Ardyn. Now I want to have your attention to discuss some subjects.”

“As you wish.” Ardyn showed him some respect taking off a bit of his hat and giving him a little bow.

“Understood.” Agreed Kris.

After that Kris and Ardyn gave all their attention to the emperor. They started to talk about politics and war. For that reason, Inna began rambling in her mind.

 It wasn’t new that everyone was afraid to interrupt the argues between Kris and Ardyn. First of all, their aura wasn’t a joke and no one has the courage to do so. For that reason, Inna was the heroine of many. Even the emperor has fear of interrupting them.

Ardyn has his status of chancellor, that itself was already enough reason to not mess with him. About Kris case it was enough for him being a necromancer, so no one wanted something with him, or at least not piss him off, gut wasn’t just for that. He was also an unofficial counselor of the emperor.

Inna continued to ramble in her mind, trying to understand the chancellor and also training some spells reciting them. She done this until the emperor finally said something that catches her ears.

“Kris I want you to go back to Lucis, for you to spy the king and his plans.”

“I appreciate it.” Thanked Kris. “I was going to ask you that later. I want Inna to finish her training and this her… Is to dead.” Has he finished saying that last part he looked to the chancellor who was with a face like he was offended by that. It was like both started to argue one another telepathically.

The emperor ignored that attitude and continued “Then you can do both things. I only ask for you to don’t get caught.”

“Emperor… have I ever failed you?” Kris asked indignant don’t believing in what he heard.

“No. And that’s the reason why I give you this kind of works.” The emperor smiled as he answered.

Kris liked what he heard so he showed some respect by making a little bow. “When can we leave?”

“Whenever you want. I’ll leave that to you.” The emperor replied.

After that order, the audience with the emperor ended. They left the room and since Kris and Inna have the order to infiltrate Insomnia, it was decided they should return home to prepare everything to depart as soon as possible.

It had been five years since they were in Niflheim, making most of Inna’s training there, since both just had been a year at Insomnia. Hence their interaction with the chancellor.

On the day, Inna and Kris were going to Lucis they needed to have another audience with the emperor before they go. After that when they were exiting Gralea they crossed with the chancellor. Kris and Ardyn stopped side by side without looking at each other.

“Sorry Kris.” Ardyn excused himself with a tone really rare to hear of him, almost a guilty and sad tone.

“It isn’t your fault. Me and Crono have chosen our way and you had chosen yours. So, don’t be sorry.” Kris comforted him with harshly for Ardyn don’t feel so guilty about it.

“Then have a safe trip my friend.” Ardyn wished already in his normal tone, but still a little sad.

“Stay well Ardyn.” Wished Kris trying to be impartial.

Inna was curious about the meaning of that conversation, but she decided to ask about that when she was alone with her master again.

“Until we meet again my dear.” Said the chancellor to Inna before they follow their ways again.

“Please don’t call me dear.” Asked Inna before her master could say anything about it.

“I’m going to come back and haunt you, if you do anything to her.” Warned Kris still not looking at him.

“I would never do that.” Said Ardyn with a choked face and an innocent tone.

“I know you.” Kris was serious without any doubt.

“Okay, okay. Fine.” Ardyn agreed. “That’s up to her not me. But I know you’re not in the mood”.

“Then if you finished. Inna let’s go.” Kris has started to walk, but this time he was careful to see if Inna was following him.

“Okay. Goodbye chancellor.” Inna hurried to get her master’s pace.

“It’s good to hear you like that one last time Kris.” Ardyn said when they were already at some distance.

“Shut up!” Kris shushed him causing his laugh, but didn’t said anything bad.

When they were far enough of the city Inna finally made the question to satisfy her curiosity.

“Why was the chancellor apologizing to you?

“It doesn’t matter. Later you’ll know.” Kris replied.

“And why you and the chancellor were saying goodbye to each other as you wouldn’t see each other again?” Inna continued trying to get some answers.

“ ’cause maybe it’s exactly that.” Kris replied again looking at the sky.

“Master… Something really bad is going to happen, isn’t? It’s like someone is going to die.” She said looking to her master wanting to know the truth.

“It’s still not the time for you to know such things. But I’m going to die. I’m a necromancer remember? I work with death and trick her.” Kris smiled to her while petting her head.

“That’s good, but… why are you petting me? Now I’m your pet or something like that?” Inna tried changing the subject to cheer up her master.

That didn’t sound so bad to Kris and made him smile. “If you want you can be my kitty. What do you think?

“No thanks.” She replied way to fast listening he could be really serious about that. But just to confirm she started to pretend to be a cat.

Kris took a deep breath and with a seductive look warned her “If I were you I wouldn’t do that often.”

“Get lost!” Inna asked a little bit scared of his sudden change making her stop pretending to be a cat.

“Inna… Don’t be like that.” Kris muttered getting close to her.

“No! Get lost!” Inna shouted starting to get away from him.

However, he didn’t stop causing Inna to run. Kris started to laugh and chased her, catching her really quick. He put an arm around her neck and announced “Let’s stop joking around and get on our way to Insomnia”.

“Am I going to finally meet prince?” she asked blinking and making big eyes.

“No.” Kris answered ruining Inna’s hope.

“Master…” Inna called.

“What?”

“When are you going to let me meet boys?”

“If it depends on me, never.” Kris was being serious about that.

“Not even my soulmate?” Inna tried to negotiate again.

“If you don’t meet boys, you don’t find him, and your soulmate can also be a girl, so…” Kris explained having fun with all that.

“From 0 to 10 how much do you hate me?” she asked not believing in her master’s words.

“But Inna, I don’t hate you.” Kris denied innocently, something he wasn’t. “It’s quite the opposite”.

“I already said to get lost.” Inna repeated once again with a serious look and with an unbelievable tone.

Kris laugh at her and after that he stretched his hand called “Aura.”

A little bit later it appeared a black cat, much bigger than a normal, one big enough to be mounted, with a forked tail, and rubbed his snout in Kris hand. Inna got close to the cat and started to pet him.

“When can I get a pet like you?” Inna asked in a child tone.

“She’s not my pet, it’s my spirit. And sooner you should get yours.” Kris corrected her and mounted the big cat. “We’re leaving.”

Inna agreed and also mounted the cat behind her master clinging to him to not fall during the trip. When he saw, Inna was ready he made the cat go the way they wanted, until the crown city of Lucis.

A few days later they arrived at Insomnia and they didn’t arrive sooner because Inna’s training was also important, so they made some short stops along the way. For Kris option, they were heading to the citadel to warn the king of their presence, and just after that they would go home.

When was announced their return to the king, he sooner accepted to talk with ordering them to enter the throne room. When they entered, the king smiled and welcome them “It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back.” Kris smiled back and sounded relief.

“And you Inna? How are you?” The king asked with a kind voice.

“I’m fine, your majesty.” Inna answered with a soft tone.

“It’s good to know.” The king was happy to hear that.

“And Crono?” Kris asked since he didn’t see him around.

The king’s expression got a little sad and explained after a sigh “Crono and Rin are at Tenebrae. Now they are the guard of the oracle. I can’t let anything bad happen to Lunafreya. Not after what happened years ago.”

“They’re not going to hurt her when she’s useful. But I know why you don’t want her alone. You had a good relationship with her mother.” Kris comprehended the king but that doesn’t mean he approved that decision. He changed his voice to one who looked like he was reprehending a child. “But abandoning your guard…”

“I still have many guards.” Interrupted the king laughing a little.

When Inna heard the news, she couldn’t help but pout and muttered “And here I was thinking I was going to finally see that bitch again.”

“I’m sorry Inna. I know you wanted to see your best friend.” Apologized the king a little sad.

“She’s the only person my master let me talk to!” Inna shouted causing the king to laugh and Kris to look at her with a look that was asking if she had any problem.

“I can see you didn’t change a bit after all this time, Kris.” Observed the king smiling.

“Of course not.” Kris confirmed also smiling.

They talked a bit more, about banal things until the king let them get away. Seizing the opportunity of being on the palace Kris decided to go to the library of the palace. But to get there they needed to pass through the crownsguard training room.

When they passed through there Inna looked inside the room, calling her attention to two boys. One with a tattoo, big muscled, with a scar on his left eye, and the other blond with blue eyes. That was something that didn’t go unnoticed by her master. Has a safety measure he put his hand on her head and turned her head forward, keeping her like that without hurting her.

“Master! Why did you done that?!” Inna shouted, because for her it was something unfair.

“You were distracted.” Kris defended himself with a smile enjoying the situation.

“Of course! There were two cute boys in there. Specially the blonde one, but the tattooed guy wasn’t bad too.” Inna’s voice started loud, but as long as she spoke it was being calmer until almost a whisper.

Her master was laughing at her protests of trying to turn her head, but didn’t like the way she was talking about those two guys. They continued their way like that until the library.

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto was with Gladio training in the crownsguard room, when they decided to take a break. In that moment, it passed through the lobby of the room, a girl with two long braids that looked like they were part of her hair, dark brown hair, black glasses, and a cute black dress, looking like a witch. She was with a tall man with black hair until his neck, with two braids over his right ear, and greenish blue eyes, looking he was on his twenties. Those two captured their attention ‘cause they were different and didn’t recognize any of them, who made Gladio curious about it.

“Who is she?” Prompto asked still looking to the door.

“Don’t know. I don’t know about the man who was with her either.” Gladio replied.

Gladio wanted to start the training again, but Prompto was divagating and was still looking to the lobby like he was dazzled.

“Are you interested in her?” Gladio couldn’t help but ask, since he was curious about Prompto being left like that.

“Eh? What?! No!” Prompto shouted without having control over his voice and because he was surprised by the question, but he also blushed a little, not knowing the reason.

“Well. She’s cute.” Gladio tried to make Prompto talk about it with a smile, also help him sorting what was going on inside his head.

“Yes, she is. And also, beautiful.” Prompto completed Gladio’s thought.

“Then you admit you’re interested in her.” Gladio observed with a little smile.

“No!” Prompto shouted again without wanting to, causing once again everyone to look at them again. He took a deep breath and muttered shyly. “I don’t know.”

“How can you not know?” Gladio wasn’t understanding his point.

“I don’t know. It’s like… It seems like I know her, but I never saw her in my life.” Prompto tried to explained looking down.

“Maybe she’s your soulmate.” Gladio joked to make Prompto feel a little better and focusing him in the training again. “You already rested, so let’s continue.”

“Okay.” Prompto confirmed letting his mind focus on his training.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inna finally met Prince Noctis, Gladio, Prompto and Ignis. And it wasn't a common encounter, but in a hunt.  
> What will happen in this kind of situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My native language isn't English, so if you find any mistakes tell me so I can correct them.
> 
> I hope you like and good reading.

Inna's necromancer training was going well, so her master decided it was time for her to be a true one. For that it was necessary to do a ritual.

Kris left her get all the materials for the ritual, which in the list was a skull of a dragon and a beating heart. Inna shivered with some of the materials, but always found them. When everything was prepared she did the ritual with Kris supervising, because if anything goes wrong it will end with Inna's death.

Fortunately everything was fine and Inna started a new part of the training, what included new "friends", 'cause now she has summons.

Inna hoped, since she's at Insomnia that it was going to be inevitable meet cute boys, but everything Kris asked her to do was outside the city, especially in Hammerhead.

In a certain day Kris asked her, like it was starting to be a tradition, once for month, to go gather some materials to do a new katana. For some reason his katanas were always breaking, 'cause they couldn't keep with his spells, or 'cause they were to weak.

When Kris gave the list of the materials for his new katana to her, Inna went immediately to the first destination, Hammerhead. It didn't take too long  from Insomnia to Hammerhead because now, Inna had her spirit, a huge black wolf half demon, if he walked during the night he would start to transform into a skeleton, but not all of him.

Before she went to the population of Hammerhead and look out for the monster she need to kill in the mobs hunt, she looked to her arm to see if the bandage was still covering the soulmate mark in her left upper arm. After that, she started to go to Takka's restaurant, but in her way Cindy stopped her.

"Inna, is that really you?" Cindy asked not believing in what she was seeing even stopped what she was doing.

"Hi, Cindy." Inna said with a smile. "And can you stop asking that? I'm not going to disappear that fast, like the last time."

"Good. It's good to have you back, even after five years." Cindy laughed a little and turned her attention to the car she was working on.

"It's good to know." Inna smiled in relief.

"But what brings you to Hammerhead? It's not for my services for sure, you don't even have a driving license." Cindy asked curiously.

"My master's katana broke again. Now I have a new set of ingredients to collect for him to do a new one." Inna replied with some sarcasm.

"Is that turnin' into some kind of tradition? 'cause you say that every month." Cindy couldn't believe in her. She left the car and turned to Inna just to see Inna wasn't joking.

"It looks like." Inna agreed.

"Then go to Takka, I'm not gonna stop you anymore." Cindy said with a smile.

"It's always good to talk with you. Now you are basically one of the only persons I can talk to." Inna revealed with a sigh.

"I know… It's been so long since I saw Rin." Cindy remembered.

"Yeah, but I'm going to see if I kill a behemoth." Inna said changing the subject.

"Good luck." Cindy wished. "And see if you don't steal the prey of someone else."

"I don't have any fault if that happens. I need that horn." Inna said while walking to Takka's restaurant. "Bye."

"Bye." Cindy said, going back to the car she has in hands.

When Inna entered in the restaurant Takka recognized her immediately asking "Can I offer you something to eat?"

"Maybe later. Now I just want things to kill." Inna refused with a smile.

Takka agreed with her request and showed her the posters of the mob hunts. Inna looked at all of them, to see if the one she wanted to kill was there. Luckily it was and she showed it to Takka.

"I'm going to accept this one." She reviled with the behemoth poster.

"Isn't that too big for you?" Takka asked worried with what could happen to her.

"I'll find a way to kill it. It's going to be a good training." Inna replied indifferently.

"If you see you can't take him down, don't hesitate in running away. It's better to have alive then dead." Takka advised.

"Okay." Inna agreed to make sure she left him rested. "Bye."

After that, she left the restaurant and started to go to the place where the behemoth was supposed to be, with her wolf.

 

* * *

 

They finally arrived at Hammerhead, after a long time pushing the Regalia, because she decided that left them on feet was more interesting and Cindy didn't have the trailer available.

Everyone was resting. Prompto and Noctis where sited on the floor near the Regalia, and Gladio and Ignis where standing, waiting for Cindy.

When Cindy appeared all their looks where directed to her, less Noctis because he was in the other side of the Regalia, so he didn't knew she got there. When Prompto saw her he started to stand like he was enchanted by her.

"Hey there, y'all kept a girl waitin'!" welcomed them Cindy looking to every one of them when she arrived. After observing them she searched for the prince. "Now, which one's the prince?"

Noctis stood up when he heard the question, making Cindy notice him.

"Aha! Hello, You Highness. Congrats on your wedding!" Cindy whished changing her position to have a better look of him.

"Not hitched just yet." Noctis said looking at her.

"Lady Lunafreya groom-to-be, here in Hammerhead." Cindy started while looking at the Regalia to see how she was.

"Apologies for taking so long." Ignis apologized.

"You'd bet save your apologies for Paw-paw." Cindy said continuing to examine the car.

"Well, that makes you…" Gladio started addressing to her.

"Cindy-Cid's grease-monkey granddaughter." Cindy finished him looking at him.

"Roll'es in while I'm still young!" complained Cid arriving near them. "Didn't yer daddy tell ya? She's a custom classic, not some beat-up ol'clunker.

Cid got near to the Regalia and surrounded her to see how she was. After that his eyes stopped at Noctis. "Prince Noctis."

"Uh, yeah." Noctis confirmed without knowing what he wanted.

Cid put his head down and continued ""Prince". Like they took your old man and kicked the dignity out of him." As he finished his eyes got back to the car.

"What?" Noctis asked confused.

"You got a long way to go, son. And that slack jaw's gettin'you nowhere fast." Cid completed resting a hand in the Regalia petting her. When he finished to analyze her he revealed "She's gonna take a while. Y'all get her in and run along."

He left and everyone watched him going away, until Cindy sighed and turned to them changing the strange aura Cid left "Y'all heard him! Let's get movin'! Right this way." She smiled and with a gesture guided them to where the Regalia was going to stay.

After they left the Regalia to Cindy's care at the garage Ignis said to the group "And now we play the waiting game."

"Never liked that game." Prompto said starting to walk.

"Never any good at it either." Noctis finished following Prompto.

They go to Cindy once again and she gives them a map, for them not get lost, because it was their first time in the area. She even advised them to talk with Takka, to give them some information about the area.

When they left the restaurant Ignis remembered of a little big problem, which announced to the others "We have the Regalia being fixed, but we don't have money for it."

"What about talking with Cindy?" Prompto suggested. "She looks a good person."

"We can try." Noctis agreed.

Cindy saw them walking to her and has they got near her she repeated "She ain't gon'be ready for a while. Y'all need somethin?"

"We don't have money." Noctis revealed going straight to the point.

"Oh, now I get it. This must be what Paw-paw meant when he said he was gonna "teach them boys a lesson"." Cindy remembered Cid words. "Told me he ought a have y'all take care of some ornery varmints that've been causin' a ruckus 'round here. I'd be happy to pay y'all for your services if you're up to the challenge. How 'bout it?"

"Old man's got his eye on you Noct. Show him what you got!" Gladio exclaimed crossing his arms.

"But don't walk 'round after the sunset. Things can really get bad out there." Cindy advised them.

"Okay. But… Who's going to be our target?" Prompto asked curiously.

"It depends on your choice, but…" Cindy thought for a few seconds before answering and put one hand on her waist and the other on her chin. "Well… I preferred if you go after the behemoth."

"What?!" All of them asked at the same time not liking the idea.

"That thing is huge." Gladio said.

"Yeah, but I thought you were capable of that". Cindy agreed, turning her back to them to continue. "He has the best reward. But if you don't want it…"

"I think we can try." Noctis interrupted after hearing about the reward.

"Then… Good luck. I'll be waitin' for ya." She said with a smile and waving a goodbye.

To have the behemoth location they head back to the restaurant, where Takka warned them to be careful and to hurry before their target was eliminated by another hunter. They didn't get the last part, but they hurried themselves.

They took a while to get to the location, because they were on feet. When they got there they only saw a dead behemoth with a girl sited in his snout and a naginata stuck on the floor.

 

* * *

 

After a lot of effort, Inna finally killed the behemoth. She was tired so she sited on the animal snout to rest. When she looked forward she has the image of four cute guys making her think "I think I catch too much sun, to finally got to meet cute guys…"

Inna continued to look at them like she was hypnotized, until one of them talked making her to wake up.

"He's dead! How it's supposed to get our reward now?" Asked the blond one.

"So this is what Takka meant." Concluded the guy with the glasses.

The one with black hair sighed and declared "It looks like we need to find another target."

Inna stood up after seeing they were real and not an illusion and addressed herself to them "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." The tattooed guy replied. "We only wanted to kill the behemoth."

"What do you wanted from him?" Inna continued seeing if she could help.

"The reward." Replied the blond one.

"Oh! But you can have it." Inna revealed seeing she could help, what made the boys surprised. She approached the dead animal and with some struggle she took one of his horns. "This is the only thing I want from him."

They couldn't believe in such words, so just to make sure they asked "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't want the money. I have plenty of that." Inna confirmed with a kind smile.

"That's awfully nice of you!" Said the blond one grabbing one of her hands to thank her and with a relieved voice. But soon enough he released her like something happened.

When he did that, a chill ran through Inna because of his touch, but she decided to ignore it and continued the conversation. "My name is Inna."

"Prompto." The blond one introduced himself.

"Gladiolus, but you can call me Gladio." Imitated the tattooed guy.

"Ignis." Introduced the glasses guy.

"Noctis." Finally the black haired finished the introductions.

"Nice to meet you." Inna said with a smile.

"Do you come with us to Hammerhead?" Noctis asked.

"Sure. And that's the only way for you to have the reward." Inna agreed. "But you looked really desperate for it. Can I know why?"

They started to head back to Hammerhead and Gladio offered himself to carry the horn, which Inna immediately accepted thanking him. In the middle of that Ignis explained to her their situation "The car we were travelling in is getting fixed and we need the money to pay it."

"Cindy really does a good job. I'm sure the car will be ready in no time." Inna commented.

Gladio had been looking to her for some time now, what was making Inna intimidated and asked "Is something wrong?"

"This isn't the first time we see each other." Gladio reveled still looking at her. "We saw each other at the palace."

"True." Inna remembered.

"Really?" Prompto asked not remembering of seeing her.

"Yeah. You and me saw her." Gladio confirmed unbelieving in Prompto. "Don't you remember that time when we saw a girl in a black dress, with a braid in each side of her head, accompanied by a man during one of our training session?"

"Ah!" Prompto was illuminated turning himself to her. "It was really you?"

"Yes. And the man who was with me is my master." Inna clarified. "And I don't think I'm that different from that time.

"You aren't." Gladio said. "The only difference it's your clothes and hair. Now you have shorts, boots, a t-shirt and a double ponytail." He looked to Prompto like he was judging him and continued "To who looked interested in her…"

"No!" Prompto interrupted him already blushing, making the others laugh. "That's not true!"

Inna pouted and looked down starting with a sad voice "And here I was thinking that I finally had found someone who loved me…"

With this Prompto started to have conflicting feelings about what to say, but Inna smiled and revealed "I was just joking with you blondie. Don't stay like that."

Prompto laugh nervously when he heard her and Gladio pat him on the back muttering "Relax."

"Hey! I have a name!" Prompto shouted when he noticed Inna called him "blondie".

"I know. Blondie." Inna repeated with an amused smile.

Prompto was left indignant about the reason why Inna didn't called him by his name, but decided to ignore it for the time being, continuing to participate in their conversation.

"I think that's choking. How can I never saw her?" Noctis asked curiously.

"Because my master avoided at any cost me seeing cute guys. Even Gladio and Prompto was just a glance." Inna explained.

"That's what I call being protective." Gladio commented surprised.

"You don't want to know how much. If he knows I'm talking with you guys, he probably wouldn't  let me leave the house ever again." Inna imagined not wanting that to happen.

"He's your soulmate?" Gladio asked.

"No. He just don't want me to find it." Inna replied without hesitate.

"That's what I call being protective." Ignis agreed with Gladio previous comment.

"Then you believe in soulmates." Gladio concluded.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't I?" Inna asked trying to figure out what he wanted to know with that.

"'cause not everyone believes in it. You could be one of those people." Gladio answered not giving her the chance to know the meaning behind the question.

"Then… Do you believe?" Inna continued.

"Yes. Like the rest of us, we believe and want to find ours." Gladio replied not just to that question, but also vaguely to what Inna wanted to know. "But I'm still curious about two things."

"And I'm curious with one thing." Inna informed.

"You can say it." Gladio accepted.

"Why are you making so many questions?" Inna asked crossing her arms and looking at him.

"I'm just curious about you. I wanted to know you better." Gladio replied without much problem looking sideways at Prompto.

"Okay." Inna accepted starting to walk again. "What are the two things you're curious about?

"First. How can such a young man be your master? He looks like he's our age, or just slightly older than me." Gladio asked his first question.

"That's because he's older than he looks." Inna clarified.

"How much older?" Gladio continued.

Inna stopped to think for a while and after many counts and saw the result wasn't healthy for him to know, she concluded "It doesn't matter."

"Okay… I'm gonna take that has much older." Gladio concluded and passed to he's last curiosity. "But I never saw you neither your master at the palace. Why were you there?"

"My master went to get some books of the library." Inna revealed without any mystery. "But it's normal for you to not notice when my master goes to the palace. He's very discreet when he goes there."

"With that answers I think you completed my curiosity." Gladio said satisfied.

"And it was just in time. We're arriving." Ignis announced.

While Inna walked a little faster to go to Cindy, Gladio let himself behind to talk with Prompto. "Are you satisfied with the information?"

"Just you to do that kind of questions without knowing your intentions, Big Guy." Prompto observed happy, but at the same time a little sad.

"I'm here for my friends." Gladio said with a smile. "But you should learn how to talk with her without fear."

"But I'm not like you. I can't talk with girls that freely." Prompto blew out looking down.

"You just need to keep trying." Gladio tried to make him feel better, giving him a little stroke on his back, with his available hand, but it was with too much strength causing Prompto to almost fall.

In that moment Inna felt a stroke on her back, making her to turn around with eyes half closed and in "attack mode", like she knew some kind of martial art, because the stroke didn't looked friendly. Everyone got surprised with that, but when she saw it was just her imagination she got back to normal and Cindy asked "What's that for? Were you tryin' to scare them?"

"No. It looked like someone hit my back." Inna explained.

"I think you catch to much sun." Cindy commented.

"I think that to." Inna agreed turning to her.

"I can see you finally meet the prince." Cindy said smiling and with a hand on her waist.

"Now it's you who catch to much sun." Inna said thinking Cindy was hallucinating.

"But he's the prince." Cindy defended herself.

Inna looked at the four boys and asked "Is that true?"

They stayed in silence for a few seconds, until Noctis pointed to himself and confirmed "I'm the prince."

"Oh Gods!" Inna regretted her life choices seeing they weren't joking. "Why haven't you told me anything before?! I'm so sorry prince…."

She didn't even finished her last sentence when Noctis interrupted her seeing how she was going to treat him "It's fine. Please don't treat me differently. Continue to be informal."

"Are you sure?" Inna asked unsure.

"Yeah." Noctis confirmed still uneasy because he wasn't sure if she was going to do it.

"And we didn't told you anything, because we thought you knew." Ignis explained.

"Who doesn't know the prince? That was what we asked ourselves." Gladio completed.

"Me! Inna shouted a little mad. "Every time my master went to the palace and knew the prince was there, he wouldn't let me go! He didn't let me see even a photo of him."

Everyone looked at her shocked with those words, not believing in them. Just Gladio commented "He really knew how to keep you in a bubble for all this time."

"If he could, he would keep me in that bubble forever." Inna sighed. "the only people I know in the palace is the King, Claurus, Cor and one or two Kingsglaives."

"That's sad." Cindy said.

"I am sad." Inna retorted.

"At least you're not in that bubble anymore. And you just didn't meet the prince. You meet the prince, he's shield, advisor and he's best friend." Cindy observed.

"That's true." Inna agreed. After that she turned to the prince and observed him with more attention and conclude "I hope you don't get offended by my next words, but… You don't look like a prince. Just a commoner."

"Thank you." Noctis thanked still a little shy because of the way Inna was looking at him before saying that.

"Oh! You're not offended. It's supposed for you to not look like one?" Inna asked surprised.

"Kind of." Noctis replied.

"Then… Good job. I think." Inna complimented him a little hesitant with that sudden situation.

"Why did you master wouldn't want you to meet me?" Noctis asked curious about that.

"Because maybe he was afraid I would fell in love with you, because you're really handsome. Which is true, but that didn't happen." Inna replied.

"Thank you… I guess." Noctis thanked her a little embarrassed with the compliment.

"You don't need to thank, it's the truth." Inna confirmed. Just a little bit later Inna realized what she said, making her feeling embarrassed.

To break that awkward silence Gladio supported the behemoth's horn on the ground and asked "Inna, where do you want this?"

"Ah! You can leave it there. I'll take care of it later." Inna replied remembering Gladio was carrying the horn she got. "Thank you Gladio. If it wasn't for you I would still be there."

"You're welcome." Gladio said with a smile leaving the horn on the floor.

"Let's receive your reward." Inna announced starting to walk to Takka's restaurant.

The boys agreed and followed her. When they crossed the door of the building Inna announced her arrival, extending the end of the words "Takka, I'm back!"

"Oh! Inna, welcome back." Takka greeted her when he noticed her. "You're alive."

"Ei!" Inna reclaimed. "Who do you think I am?"

"You're the one who have gone to take something much bigger than you." Takka defended himself from laughing of her reaction.

"When we got there she'd already killed him. So I don't doubt her skill." Ignis said.

"Thanks". Inna thanked him happy with the compliment. After that she turned to Takka and got serious to argue with him. "He could be big, but it wasn't properly endowed with intelligence. And I wasn't alone."

"You're never alone." Takka contradicted creating confusion in the boys group, because when they arrived at the place she was clearly alone, but they decided to make that question later.

"True." Inna agreed. "But that doesn't matter."

"What it matters is that you're safe and well. Here you have, your reward." Takka said offering her an envelope  with the money.

"Give that to them." Inna asked  giving a signal to the boys.

"Are you sure?" Taka made sure that was what she wanted.

"Yeah." Inna confirmed. "I don't need the money. Furthermore, you sent them to the same hunt as me, even though you knew I could kill him alone."

"You never know Inna. Prevention is better than cure." Takka said.

"Okay, okay. Thank you for worrying about me." Inna thanked him to finish that conversation, even though she was happy for someone to be worried about her, but at the same time she though it was a little excessive this time.

Takka gave them the envelope of the reward to Noctis and asked "Now that you're not hungry of killing monsters anymore, do you want something you eat? Inna."

"Sure." Inna agreed looking at the menu to choose what she was going to eat. In the end she started to swing her body back and forth in the process of thinking.

"So cute." Prompto commented almost inaudible.

"What did you say?" Inna asked, hearing what he said, changing drastically her attitude, turning herself to him with a death look.

Prompto got scared with the sudden change and the others just got surprised. In that moment Cindy arrived there and asked laughing "Do you have a death wish?"

"No." Prompto replied. "Why?"

"Sometimes that word is taboo for Inna." Cindy explained.

"Why?" Gladio asked not understanding the reason.

"She doesn't like." Cindy replied vaguely.

"Do you think, guys, you can stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Inna asked starting to get annoyed, but she was to tired and hungry to show it. "And Cindy?"

"What?" Cindy asked.

"Can you stop stilling my lines?" Inna questioned.

Cindy laughed and Gladio turned to Inna "Why don't you like to be called cute? You're so cute."

This time Inna couldn't bear it, especially after the voice Gladio used, so she tried to _attack him_ , but that scene was like a chibi trying to attack a giant. Inna gave up from the battle and Gladio petted her.

"Don't do that". Inna asked without energy to do anything.

Cindy made her order to Takka and he prepared it immediately, since it was obvious she wanted to get back to work quickly, but she also wanted to stay with them to listen their conversation and participating on them.

Inna followed Cindy's example and ordered after deciding what she was going to eat. Everyone was in the mood to eat something, so Takka asked to the four boys "Can I also serve you something?"

They accepted the suggestion and choose what to eat. While they were eating they started to have a lively conversation.

"Can I do you a question?" Ignis asked to Inna.

"Of course. But you already made one." Inna observed with a smile.

"Why do you need that horn?" Ignis finally asked.

"I don't need it. My master needs it." Inna replied. "It's the first ingredient for his new katana, since the other broke. Now I have to go through half world to get the rest of the materials."

"Why doesn't he fixed it?" Gladio interrogated without understanding her master's point.

"He says it wasn't strong enough, so if he fixed and do the same again she would break again." Inna explained.

"Were is your next stop?" Noctis asked casually.

"Follow the way until Galdin Quay. There's an ingredient on the way and another near there." Inna replied. "Why?"

"'cause you're going to the same way as us." Prompto said when he heard her.

"Really?" She asked surprised. "What are you going there for?"

"Catch a boat to Altissia. Noctis here, is going to marry Lady Lunafreya there." Gladio replied _stabbing_ a knife at Noctis.

"Dear Gods… So young and you're already getting married? I'm sure you're going to break a lot of hearts when that happens." Inna tried to joke with that seeing Noctis didn't like it.

"I don't want to." Noctis said rudely confirming his dislike.

"It was an agreement between Lucis and Niflheim to sign peace." Ignis explained.

"My master didn't told me anything about it. But let's change the subject to something more happy." Inna suggested seeing that the atmosphere was getting worse as the time passed.

"If we are going to the same location, why don't you come with us?" Prompto asked returning to the original theme of the conversation.

"I don't want to bother." Inna refused.

"You don't bother. It's a way to compensate you for the behemoth." Noctis said looking better.

"You don't need to do that, but if you insist. I accept your offer." Inna agreed.

"Then it's decided!" Prompto exclaimed.

"Indeed." Ignis confirmed. "When the Ragalia is fixed we depart to Galdin Quay."

With this conversation everything was decided and when the conditions have been reunited, the five departed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking that maybe is better for me to publish the rest when I finish, to not happen like this time. In order to not have much time between the chapters, because sometimes I'm lazy to pass the chapters to the pc.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive to Galdin. What will happen?

It took some time, but they finally arrived at Galdin Quay. While the guys started to walk Inna stayed behind to take care of the most recent item to her master’s weapon. She gave the material to one of her demons and then catch the guys quickly.

When she got there she was surprised, because she never though of seeing the chancellor again. And apparently she wasn’t the only one.

“Inna˜. It’s been so long since we saw each other. How are you?” The chancellor asked interrupting what Inna wanted to do, which wasn’t that different of what he done.

“Good” Inna answered. “What are you doing here?”

“You know how it is. Taking a walk.” Chancellor said without saying the true reason. “But I can see little Christopher finally lets you walk alone. And the most surprising thing is letting you talk with guys.”

“He doesn’t know and please don’t tell him.” Inna tried to bee scaring, but when she remembered with who she was talking decided to chance her mind, but didn’t asked sorry. “And he only sends me to deserts, or places with old, or ugly mans.”

The chancellor wanted to laugh, but he didn’t. He just smiled like he was having fun with the situation and said “It was to good to be truth, that he had changed. Not that’s something bad, but still… It’s weird of him sending you in this kind of mission.”

“You know what my mission his?” Inna asked distrustful.

“Of course I know.” He answered closing the distance between them. “He sent you to get new materials to his new katana, isn’t it?” The chancellor paused in the last sentence and put an arm around Inna’s necklace.

“Please don’t touch me.” Inna asked getting free of his arm. “And how do you know that?”

Inna was more and more distrustful in how he knew all that, but the chancellor continued to smile and now was also with a mysterious look, even more mysterious than normal.

“I know everything.” He said in a mysterious way and turning away, but later he turned back to his usual playful tone. “And I was the one who usually got the materials to him. According to him it was for me to be more useful when I’m travelling. I wonder what he does to be always breaking his weapons.”

“Me to.” Inna agreed now thinking in it to.

The chancellor once again looked at Inna and with a offended look asked “Why are you like that with me Inna? We need to enjoy now our time together since your master isn’t here.”

If the boys weren’t understanding what was happening until now with what kind of relationship those two have, after this it was even worse. Prompto even asked Noctis with labial language “Enjoying what?!”, but Noctis hadn’t any clue either, with a clueless face, just like the others.

Inna sighed seeing how how they were, so she asked “Please don’t make them think things.”

“ I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chancellor said with an innocent look if that’s possible.

“And yes. We can enjoy the time to talk, further that, like touching and hugging is forbidden.” Inna stablished the rules.

“You really passed to much time with Christopher. You’re starting to look like him.” Chancellor commented.

“Thanks.” Inna thanked with a pleased smile, because she loved the compliment.

“It wasn’t supposed to be a compliment.” He though with himself with an anime drop, because Inna surprised him with her reaction. The chancellor looked at everyone with his look and then to the sky to see how was the weather was. “It was good to see you again Inna. And know you all” He gestured to the guys. “But I need to go.”

“Have a safe trip.” Inna wished.

He started to go away, but when he passed trough Inna he whispered “Don’t tell them my identity.”

Inna wanted to asked why, but she didn’t have the chance, because he continued his way. Before Inna lost sight of him, it look like he got a bit sad, but she couldn’t see it well because he adjusted his hat covering his face.

“His everything okay?” Prompto asked worried seeing Inna still looking at the place were chancellor disappeared.

“Yes.” Inna answered coming back to the normal.

“Do you know him?” asked Gladio “Who is he?”

Inna wanted to say the truth, but she couldn’t ignore what the chancellor asked her. It wasn’t wise to do it, because apparently no matter what or how he can get what he wants.

 

“Yeah, I know him. His a friend of my master, but I don’t know much about him.” Started Inna what was truth. “And my master never let me talk with him, that’s why he said we needed to enjoy our time together, ‘cause my master isn’t here.” She decided to say this to, so this way everything would be clear.

“I understand.” Said Ignis.

“Soo… It’s here we depart, right?” Inna remembered a little bit sad because she was really enjoying being with them.

“That was what was supposed to happen.” Gladio confirmed.

“How is that supposed?” Inna asked confused.

“That man informed us that there aren’t boats for Altissia.” Ignis explained.

“But to be sure we are going to see it by ourselves.” Gladio completed.

“I see. I can go with you.” Inna understood their situation.

Prompto smiled earing that and got a little happy because they hadn’t to depart from her, at least for now, even if it only took a few more minutes.

They made their way to the restaurant and the smell of the food was making Inna starting to drool, of how good it seamed to taste and she was hungry. When they got to the dock what the chancellor said turned out to be truth. The Empire was blocking de communications between Lucis and Altissia.

“It looks like we are going to stay together a little longer.” Prompto said truly happy, but later he got embarrassed. “Of course… If you want to.”

Inna laugh because he was being so cute, so she couldn’t say no. “If are ways continue to be the same, why not?”

“Then that way will be”. Ignis agreed.

“There won’t be any boats today, but for tomorrow it’s a different case.” Said a voice coming from behind them. “But it’s going to be very complicated to get a ticket, but if you’re really interested I can you tickets.”

Everyone followed the voice and they found a silver haired boy with gray eyes smiling sited on a bench.

“Dino, reporter of the kingdom, prince.” They silver haired guy said surprising everyone because he knew Noctis as the prince, even when know one else got it until that moment. “What? It’s not like you’re doing an effort to hide his true identity and… know one travels with a car like that.” He explained quickly always smiling like he had no shame.

Inna didn’t like his attitude and when he talked the second time, her opinion only got worse. She decided to stay quiet since he wasn’t talking with her, even if she really wanted to punch the guy right into the face.

“Is it really true that you can get is tickets to Altissia?” Noctis asked not certain.

“Of course. Everything you need to do is doing me a little errand and I can get you 5 tickets to Altissia.” Dino established his conditions seeing how interested they were.

“4 tickets” Inna corrected. “I’m not going”

“Then let it be 4” Dino agreed not feeling affected at all by that.

“What do you want? To get us the tickets.” Noctis returned to the negotiation.

“It’s is a cheap price compared to your wedding with Lady Lunafreya in Altissia. Even tough I’m a reporter during the day, at night I’m kinda a jeweler. I have a big interest for gems and stones, not caring if they are precious or not.” Dino explained carefully.

“Since you like them so much, why don’t you go and catch them yourself?” Inna asked seeing what he wanted.

“I’m not that crazy, to die over them. Most of them are in dangerous places with dangerous monsters. Of course I’m not going there.” Dino revealed almost laughing with the idea.

“And it’s there were we came in.” Ignis observed without being worried, but not liking it.

“Yes. Your fame as hunters is already spreading, then I believe you can do it.” Dino confirmed.

“What should we search?” Noctis accepted the deal without thinking to much and probably thinking it wasn’t that hard getting a stone.

“I knew it wasn’t needed to reveal to the world what the prince of Lucis was doing.” Dino said satisfied with their answer, revealing is threat. “All you need is to get a ruby. If you show me your map I can point out were you need to search.”

They did has he asked and he did what he said. Inna wasn’t liking it that much,, not because she didn’t like him, but because the area he indicated was the place were one of the materials she needed was also in that place, and with the luck she has, it was probably the ruby Dino wanted.

After that, they stopped at the restaurant to eat since Inna wasn’t the only one who was hungry. It didn’t took long for them to get served, but not even food could calm down Inna’s fury for that reporter.

“How can you let him blackmail you?” Inna asked without knowing what was passing trough his mind.

“It was the only option for us to get the tickets to Altissia.” Noctis said.

“I’m pretty sure there were more ways then that one. I can’t believe him.” Inna let her opinion out.

“We don’t loose anything and it’s the fastest way to get there.” Noctis explained while finishing what he was eating.

Only there Inna understood he was in a hurry, so there was no point in arguing anymore.

“Are you coming with us? Searching for the ruby.” Gladio asked.

“Sure. I need to see something in that place.” Inna answered trying to not sound annoyed.

When they reached an agreement they got back to the car and made their way to the place Dino indicated. Fortunately it wasn’t that far from Galdin and it wasn’t to difficult to get there by foot either. What they weren’t expecting was the huge griffon who was peacefully sleeping there.

 

“We need to pass trough that thing?!” Prompto asked in panic, but in a whisper to not wake up the monster.

“Calm down.” Inna tried to make him relax putting a hand on his shoulder, causing her another shiver, what she tough it was strange, but didn’t get why that had happened. “We can pass trough him if we are silent.”

But that didn’t make Prompto feeling better. Everyone agreed with what Inna said and started to walk around the griffon very carefully.

“So it was because of this he sent us.” Noctis observed now totally knowing the danger of doing that.

“Seeing a griffon this huge is not something we can see every day.” Ignis commented fascinated.

“Which makes it perfect if we don’t fight it.” Gladio completed.

“We would find a way to defeat him, or we could always do a strategic with drawl.” Inna suggested.

“Only you to not admit you’re running away.” Gladio laugh.

“Shut it.” Inna asked hating to admit that, since she doesn’t like to think she sometimes is a coward.

“Though…. I don’t think it is possible to hide from this thing, or even run away.” Noctis doubt.

“At least we can fit in places where he can’t get.” Inna retorted seeing the bright side of that idea.

“Guys… Do you really think we should be talking while that thing is sleeping?!” Prompto asked clearly nervous and scared of the monster if he awakes. He almost talked in a high tone, but was careful to control his voice.

“Oh! It’s Okay.” Inna said arriving to the spot where the ruby was. “See?”

Not to longer they were all near Inna and they just needed to take the ruby from the rock. Noctis took the initiative but unfortunately it didn’t go has they wished, and Prompto biggest fear for the moment came true. In the moment they can get the ruby the griffon awakes.

When Inna saw the thing opening his wings getting ready to fly, and seeing Prompto more interested taking shoots of the amazing position of the animal, for someone who was trembling like crazy a few moments ago, she threw herself at him taking him to hide behind a rock. Gladio did the same thing with Noctis. Ignis didn’t need anyone since there was no need to worry if he stays alone.

Thanks to the rocks they hadn’t fall from the cliff, or other bad things that could have happened, when the thing flied. Only after seeing the griffon far way, or when they felt safe, Inna and Prompto realized the situation they were. Prompto was lying on the floor and Inna was under him. Seeing that situation they blushed and stayed embarrassed, but Inna quickly got out of him.

“Ssorry” Inna apologized.

Prompto couldn’t bring himself to talk. He sat down and started to take pictures of the flying griffon. If those two already didn’t talk much with each other, this didn’t helped them. That awkward moment broke when Gladio asked “Is everyone okay?”

“Inside the possible” Ignis answeredwith his hair unkempt.

“In here everything is okay.” Inna answered to trying to forget what had happened.

Everyone went to Prompto’s side and only when he felt observed he stopped taking pictures to see what was going on. He didn’t need to ask anything since Noctis started “To someone who was worried to death if the monster woke up, you were very calm taking pictures.”

“Ei! I was worried to death! And I wasn’t calm or relaxed. It’s just… It was a really good picture.” Prompto tried to defend himself.

“If it wasn’t for Inna, bad things could’ve happened to you.” Gladio observed gravely.

“You should thank her.” Ignis agreed.

Prompto was almost pouting for being reprehended like a child, but he knew they were right. Sometimes he just couldn’t avoid taking pictures. He looked at Inna still pouting and thanked her “Thank you for saving me.”

He’s so adorable Inna though when she saw him like that, but soon enough she remembered what happened during that, so she turn her back to them, so they couldn’t see her blushing.

“You don’t need to thank me. What matters is that you’re okay.”

“That’s true.” Ignis agreed.

“Let’s give Dino this ruby and continue our way”. Noctis said giving his and to Prompto to help him getting up.

Prompto got up with Noctis help and they made their way back to Regalia, but before Inna followed them she caught one of the feathers the griffon left.

Only when they were back at Galdin Inna decided to tell them her problem. “Hey, Noctis. Can I see the ruby?”

“Sure” Noctis agreed giving her the ruby, even tough he wasn’t understanding the reason.

 

She observed the ruby with a lot of care and concentration, even seeing him at sunlight.

“I knew it.” She said at last.

“What’s wrong?” Noctis asked confused, but also curious.

“We have a problem.” Inna announced.

“What? Is the ruby fake?” Prompto asked almost in panic worried about their mission.

Inna laugh with that suggestion and explained “No Prompto. The ruby isn’t a fake, it’s real. To real for that bastard.

“Then what’s the problem?” Gladio asked seeing Inna didn’t want to give the ruby to the reporter.

“I need this ruby. It’s one of the materials my master wants.” Inna answered with a sigh knowing they wouldn’t let her stay with the ruby.

They looked at each other discussing it without talking, only then they took a decision.

“I don’t know if Dino is willing to abdicate of this ruby.” Ignis started.

I kew it Inna started to though sad when Ignis didn’t have finished They won’t give it to me.

“But we can always try to convince him.” Ignis finished.

With this Inna didn’t count, so she needed to be sure about it.

“You’re giving it to me?”

“If you need it, of course. But like Ignis said, we need to convince Dino to abdicate of it.” Noctis repeated what Ignis had said.

“I can take care of that then.” Inna said with a dangerous smile, since it was almost like saying I know how to make him give me the ruby.

“Can we trust you, that you won’t do anything to him?” Gladio asked remembering Inna didn’t liked him, so it was highly possible she could get the opportunity to do something to him.

“Of course yes. I’m just a little girl with no strength. Blink blink” Inna answered in the most innocent way she could find, but blinking which means she was lying.

They sigh at her has they saw there was nothing to do about it, and she was definitely going to do something to the guy. What was more surprising was that they agreed with it. She left her malicious smile get out, and started to do her way to Dino. Since they didn’t trust her with that plan, they decided to follow her.

“I prefer to talk with him alone, if you guys don’t mind. So… Can you wait in any place but not near him?” Inna asked them in a polite but very scaring way.

They looked at each other again with a face asking What is she going to do with the poor guy?, but they decided it was best to agree with her.

“Okay. We wait at the restaurant.” Ignis announced.

Inna started to make her way again, until she found Dino at the same place they left him. When he saw her he wondered “What’s going on? Did you lost the prince and his guards? I thought you were with them.”

“What if I told you they died because of you?” Inna answered hiding the ruby in her cloths so he couldn’t see it, without him noticing it.

“If that happened I don’t think you would be that happy.” Dino retorted trusting she was bluffing “They can’t die that easily.”

“But I can be this happy because I found and now I can have my revenge for them.” Inna suggested getting a bit angry to enter in the character she was creating. “And I need to say that I’m not that gentle or nice when we are talking about revenge.”

Inna’s aura started to get darker and her attitude also started to get more serious, what caused Dino’s getting scared of her.

“They didn’t died right? Did they?” Dino asked without knowing anymore in what he should trust or not, with the fear he was feeling.

Inna made a skeleton hand appear to grab Dino’s neck and he screamed.

“No they didn’t died, but they could have died. If you blackmail them ever again, I can’t guarantee you will live another day.” Inna explained making the skeleton hand to close the grip a little more, for him to understand that she wasn’t joking. “Do we have a deal?”

Dino said a “yes” with his head dying of fear, what made Inna smile. As a reward the skeleton hand wasn’t making any strengh anymore in his neck.

“Now… We just need to talk about one more thing.” Inna announced again serious.

“Okay… Can you take this of my neck? Please?” Dino swallowed almost to scared to say anything.

“Fine.” Inna agreed with a sigh and a boring look.

She made the skeleton hand disappear and Dino breath in relieve, but he did that way to soon. Soon enough Inna invited ne of her friends to the party. A tall guy, with elf ears and white hair until the end of his neck, with greenish eyes half gold, and with black and purple cloths prepared to war. He barely appeared, but he was already pointing a gun at Dino’s head.

“Can’t we talk like normal persons?!” Dino out cried seeing he was being threatened once again.

“I don’t think I can be like that with you and I’m not normal.” Inna answered indifferent. “Now… can we talk?”

“I would feel more comfortable if I didn’t have a gun pointed at my head!” Dino commented since he couldn’t make her not threatening him. “But okay. What do you want?”

“It about this.” Inna showed him the ruby taking it from it’s hiding place.

“My rubi!” Dino shouted “I knew you could get it.”

“Of course we got it!” Inna shouted back at him angry, making her little friend press the gun against his head. Dino lost his smile with that and only when Inna calmed down her friend backed a little. “It happens that I need this ruby. So I don’t think you’ll have it. Let’s say it’s the reward for moral damage.”

“But I was going to make an item for the prince.” Dino protested causing the pressing gun being pressed once again against his head, making him questioning his life decisions.

“See? There’s no problem then. I already talked with them and they said I could stay with it.” Inna concluded the negotiations.

“Fine! Stay with it! But… Can you please make him stop?” Dino asked in panic.

“Ah. Yes. Shaiya come here.” Inna asked almost without emotion.

“Are you sure master?” Her friend asked not trusting Dino.

“Yes I have. Now come here and take this to my master.” Inna asked giving him the ruby and the feather.

“As you wish.” Shaiya said accepting the materials. He bowed and then disappeared.

“Can I know what he is?” Dino asked a little curious even though he was scared of Inna.

“A demon.” Inna answered. “Now I’m going to call the others and you have your little talk, but I think it’s a good idea if you know how to behave yourself.”

“Yes ma’am.” Dino agreed quickly before he could be threatened again.

But the skeleton hand appeared again and this time it grabbed him by his face.

“For you is My lady or My queen.” Inna corrected him.

“Yes my queen.” Dino said scared again.

Since he understood that quite quickly she made the hand disappear and called Noctis and the other there.

She was way to happy for them when she arrived at their table, which means she got what she wanted. But they were curious about something, which Gladio asked distrustful “Why did we heard a scream?”

“Ah! That. It’s nothing.” Inna answered.

“I hope not.” Gladio wished reproving Inna’s actions even though he didn’t knew what she did.

“I think it’s better if we don’t ask what happened.” Noctis decided a little bit scared since they didn’t knew her that well.

“That’s a wise decision.” Inna complemented his decision. “He’s waiting for you.”

They made their way to Dino and noticed he was different, but there was nothing left of what Inna had done, which let them or a little scared or distrustful. 

They got a deal with Dino, but the journey resumed only the next day that’s why they decided to enjoy the rest of the day to have fun.

In the next day Inna woke up earlier than usual because she couldn’t sleep what was unusual for her. She decided to head to the restaurant where she had breakfast. The newspapers weren’t that far way and she though it wouldn’t make her any bad seeing the news of the day.

When she got close to them and take one the titles of the front page got all her attention Insomnia Falls. Inna couldn’t believe what she reading. She abandoned everything and started to run. When she was no longer in Galdin Quay she summoned her wolf and started to make her way to Insomnia, hoping to find her master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my english. If you see any mistakes please tell me. I did my best trying to write this in english.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
